


Just take a look at how beautiful you are!

by Robronfan94



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Aaron is beautiful, Fluff, Gen, Insecure Aaron, Loving Robert, Robert's baby boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronfan94/pseuds/Robronfan94
Summary: Aaron's got a meeting and had to wear a suit. He hates it obviously because of the way he looks. But Robert makes him see what Robert sees in him.





	Just take a look at how beautiful you are!

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy fic. Who's dreading tomorrow xx

Aaron hated meetings! Because he had to wear a suit and he hated that. He hated the way he looked and the way he felt. He wished that he had the confidence that Robert had in his looks but he didn't.

He got up and got changed looking at himself in the mirror instantly hating the way he looked. He looked like a 2 year old with his hair free of gel and his stupid blue suit! He couldn't wait to get to that meeting so he could come home. 

He was about to leave when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist holding him so he could see how he looked instead of leaving.

"Rob? I've got to go." Aaron spoke quietly wanting to leave. "No not yet baby boy. First tell me what's wrong with the way you look?" Robert asked before pecking his cheek. Aaron bit his lip before shaking his head. He felt tears well up in his eyes. "Robert! I mean it! Let me go!" Aaron shouted at his fiancé but Robert didn't.

"No! Let me tell you what I see when I look at you." "I already know! Ugly, disgusting person!" Aaron spoke tears slipping down his cheeks. Robert wiped them all away and moved Aaron closer to the mirror before speaking.

"First of all your ain't ugly! So don't ever say that again ok?! Second your fucking gorgeous! Aaron your beautiful! Just take a look. Your strong arms." Robert ran his hands down Aaron's arms "Your beautiful chest." He put his hand over Aaron's heart "Your big heart baby! You've got the biggest heart I know because your so beautiful. Look at yourself Aaron! How can you say your ugly when your drop dead gorgeous." He placed his hand on Aaron's stomach pressing against his abdomen. "Your stomach beautiful! They way it's just so soft after a round of sex and I love how I can rest my head on it! He ran his fingers through Aaron's hair "The way your hair looks without gel it makes you look so young. And innocent and you are baby! So I never ever want to hear you say your ugly because every time you do I'm just gonna keep reminding you how beautiful you really are and I don't care where we are ok?" 

Aaron turned into Robert's arms before hugging him and breathing in his scent. Robert felt safe and warm and home. "Yes!" Aaron thought to himself "I'm home with him!" 

Robert pulled away from Aaron and placed gentle kisses all over him before kissing him on the lips and placing his forehead against Aaron's. "My beautiful, sexy, handsome baby boy! My Aaron!" 

Aaron looked at him before whispering "My hero, protector, best friend! My Robert!"

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always appreciated and any other stories xx


End file.
